


Minecraft, but our damage is shared

by gogy_s1mp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogy_s1mp/pseuds/gogy_s1mp
Summary: This is a fanfic based on Sapnaps video about if one of them gets hurt, than the other does, but in real life and Dreamnotfound.What will happen when George and Dream are drawn together through pain?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the backstory right now, so it will be kind of short but the rest of the chapters will be longer, enjoy and comment feedback. :)

GEORGE’S POV  
I wanted to be close with Dream ever since I laid my eyes on him, my life changed, yeah he was beautiful and his dirty blonde messy hair was intuginging, but that's not why. I was staring at him as someone pushed him jokingly and I felt the sensation of a palm on my shoulder, pushing me. I looked to my left where there was a wall, there wasn’t even space for someone to come in contact with me. 

The next day my right knee started bleeding as I was laying in my bed playing minecraft, pocket edition, I quickly sat up and exited the game. I rushed to find bandages before figuring out why I started gushing blood. Once it was settled I jumped back in bed to figure it out. Instead of thinking to resolve the impossible, I checked snapchat and tapped through everyone's stories until a video of Dream popped up on one of his friends stories, it was Dream falling off his skateboard and scraping his right knee, exactly where my knee started bleeding, I looked at the time stamp: 1min ago. 

None of this explains it so I decide to go to bed early. This is too much for me and I’m getting a headache. 

I arrive at school early because I have a chess club, and walking out of the door to go to homeroom I get interrupted. 

“Hello Georgie, where are you headed? Chess club?” It's Schlatt, he harasses me constantly.

“I just finished that class so…” Do I sound tough enough?

“You are such a nerd” Apparently not, I try to back away.

He doesn’t let me leave, he blocks the exit as he asks me for money. At this point I’m not getting out of it so I nod and quickly rummage through my backpack for some dollar bills. I look up at him, I don’t have any money on me. He shoves me aside to the wall piercing a pain through my wrist and leaving my backpack open to go through it. My hand numbs as I run away, whatever I have in there isn’t worth the humiliation and pain I would go through if I attempted to get my stuff back. 

As I’m running I run into a lanky brunette with glasses.

“Oh I-I’m sorry” I muttered holding my wrist and holding back tears.

“No it's okay, you look sad, it's not that big of a deal I don’t mind. Oh uh sorry, I’m Darryl but everyone calls me Bad, are you okay? I could help” The stranger babbled. Bad isn’t that popular, I didn’t know he existed until just now, so what would he do if told? It’s not like he could get a huge friend group to laugh at me.

“It’s my wrist, Schlatt pushed me and now I can barely feel it.” 

“Lets go to the nurses office, okay?” Bad comforted me as he directed me there. 

DREAMS POV  
I go to the skatepark in the mornings because I really try to get better, and it is one block away from my house, and a way to get away from my parents, my friend Sapnap joins me. Me and Sapnap both came up with nicknames for each other and they just kind of stuck, now everyone I know calls me Dream and calls him Sapnap. Although Sapnap comes with me to the skatepark, he is normally too busy talking to the girls surrounding him to actually skate, I don’t mind though, because at the end of everyday I show him what new tricks I learned and he always is genuinely surprised and happy for me.

Today is different though, I was practicing a new trick on the walk over to the skatepark where the girls turned over to me to watch. I go to set my backpack down and normally watch the sun go up before I practice, so I sit down on the sidewalk to look at the sky when my wrist gives in, it gets completely drowned in pain. All these girls are staring at me so I don’t have a choice but to hold back the tears and silently text Sapnap telling him we need to go home.

“Dream, if you don’t like girls watching you just tell me” Sapnap teased helping me up, I know he can tell I’m uncomfortable by my facial expression and he is probably trying to lift the mood.

“That's not it, something happened to my wrist, one second I’m watching the sunrise and the next, I don’t even know, it feels broken, like I need to go to the doctor” 

“Okay, I know your parents aren’t the best right now, do you want me to ask my older sister to drive?” Sapnap may tease me sometimes but he obviously cares. 

“Please, I need an X-ray or something” I sniffle, about to cry. 

Surely enough, my wrist ended up to be broken and me and Sapnap were late to school. When I arrived at school, I realized I wasn’t the only person that had an incident earlier because George had an identical cast to mine. I always admired George from afar, I always wanted to be friends with him but that would ruin my reputation. I glazed over the coincidence but when George saw my cast his jaw dropped, and he quickly walked up to me. 

“George?” I asked

“Dream, uh Clay, what do you want to be called?” He stuttered, it was cute watching him trip over his words. 

“Dream is good, what's up?”

“We need to talk” I tensed up, what could be possibly so important that you go up to some random person to talk about? 

“I don’t know what is happening” you say as you point towards your scratch on your knee, the one that I have on the same knee. 

“Thats crazy, you seem clumsy” I try to play it cool but I’m freaking out, how do we have matching injuries?’ 

“I saw Nick- I mean Sapnaps story, you have the same scratch, I got this scratch laying in bed doing nothing, I just started bleeding, so could you remind me what happened to your wrist because I’m getting scared.” He is still stumbling to speak.

“I was looking at the sunrise, I wasn’t doing anything-”

“Yeah, see, I got mine because Schlatt pushed me, it's like we are connected” 

The bell rings as I quickly pass him a note with my number and run over to class, my class is in the back of the school and I can’t be late. 

Over text we coordinated that we would go to George's house straight out of school in case anything happens. 

In Georges backyard I brought a needle to test out our theory with. He looked deathly afraid of needles so I guess I would have to be the one to do the honors. I held the needle to my forearm with my eyes closed, we held our arms out as I pushed it into my arm. 

“OW” George squealed.

I open my eyes to find us both bleeding in the same area. 

“Holy…George I think you are right”

“Obviously, now can you take that needle out” George forces out

“Oh uh right” 

“So how are we going to deal with this” George asks

“First of all, don't get hurt, second, don't tell people, third, if you get hurt you better text the other person a sorry with an explanation” I state, this can be as simple as we make it.


	2. Tounge Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drista isn't actually Drista but I don't know any characteristics of any of Dreams other siblings so I had to fill her in as Drista.

GEORGES POV   
We are now in college and decided it would be best to stick together, we need to let each other know if we are about to get hurt so we can brace ourselves. Dream said it would be a good idea if we become roommates, not because of the fact that we have to deal with hurting each other, because we became good friends, contacting each other constantly about getting hurt. We are usually together playing minecraft or sitting at the dinner table just laughing and talking together.

Dream is to be a tech Major while I’m in business. Dream always helps me fix my computer when I tell him good times to post on tiktok and other socials. 

After a long day, I finally get to talk with Dream.

“How was your day?” He says as I walk into the apartment.

“Good, how about you?” I ask

“Great” He says as he steps up from watching football to give me a hug. “So my sister wanted to meet you, she heard me talking about you and wants an excuse to get away from my parents”

“Which one?”

“June”

“And that is?”

“Drista, the one with the fork and bedrock” 

“Ohh, okay, cool, should I order a pizza?”

“Yeah sure” Dream agrees

Once the pizza arrives I set it down on the stove and bring Dream his pieces, I know his exact order, three slices of pepperoni pizza. He is in his room playing Minecraft with Sapnap and BadBoyHalo, he looks like he is practicing trickshots for a manhunt or just to be able to do them. I silently slide him the pizza as he slides his cursor to discord to mute to say thank you and swivel his chair around to give me a hug. You can tell that his love language is touch and he needs to be hugged at all times, of course he’ll never admit that. I say you’re welcome and leave him alone to play minecraft. 

I sit down on the couch Dream was previously watching football on, as I put on The Originals to watch while I eat my pizza. Eventually Dream exits his room as he hears Hayley talking. He sits down next to me and rests his head on me, he does this alot, it's not anything different. But today it feels different, this time my shoulder tingles under his touch and the hair on my legs rise, it's probably just because I’m cold so I rest my head on his to get his warmth, it's working. 

At the end of the episode I decide to go to bed, so I brush my teeth and since this apartment only has one room, I hop onto my twin sized bed that is across the room from Dreams, I put on white noise every night to fall asleep because Dream goes to bed late and it's hard for him to not wake me up if I don’t have a distraction.

DREAMS POV  
Honestly I don’t hug and cuddle with all of my friends, George is constantly around me and never minds when I reach my arms out to hug him, it's good having someone to do this with. I turn my attention over to the fact that June and George will finally meet, she has been begging to see my apartment and meet George. She also wants to see the campus, we have a lot planned for her visit. I’m thinking of all this laying in bed while George is asleep, he is never actually asleep during SMP things, he just hates acting and it's a good thing, he sucks at it. 

It is the next day after my sleepless night yesterday. I have to drive to my hometown to pick June up. I try to avoid this place at all costs because of the bad memories it brings, but I will make an exception for June. I text her when I pull into the driveway so she can get in my car without me having to go inside and talk to our parents. 

On the ride home she informs me how she has been doing at school and that people have been begging to sit with her at lunch, she says it is because she “sounds like drista” but what they don’t know is that she has an older brother named Clay. The only person who knows I’m her brother doesn’t know that I have a youtube channel. When we pull into the apartment building I watch her face light up to see that George has been waiting for us. I might have shown her a picture or two of him. 

George is wearing his colorblind glasses as he walks up to my car. 

“I was waiting forever, how far away does she live, and it's cold out here too.” He complains

“You are wearing a t-shirt, of course it's cold” I lecture while taking off my jacket to let George put it on before walking inside. June hasn’t really talked, she's not crazy talkative so I didn’t find it weird. I unlock our door to see that George cleaned the place, he clearly was lying about waiting for “forever” because we don’t usually have our place this neat, it isn’t a pig stye but it's never like this. I look as stunned as June is to see the apartment.

“Oh uh I’m George” George tries introducing himself to her.

“I know” June simply says

“You know?”

“Clay talks about you all the time” George looks squeamish at the sound of my real name.

“Oh yeah, Clay?” 

I roll my eyes on my way to the fridge for water.

“Do you guys want anything to drink?” I ask to avoid George's harassment. 

You both turn down my offer. Normally I’m the one annoying George, but with my sister coming, he jumped at the opportunity for revenge. It's not like I can shove or pinch him to tease him because that will go through to my end too.

Hours pass as we sit at the table, playing board games, baking cookies, and binging “Dream and George Cute Moments” videos per June’s request. She finds them funny, and likes torturing me. 

It starts getting dark outside when we remember that June has to get home, before we leave, I joke about something she did, so she jokingly punches me in my arm, I’m a lot more muscular than George so I don’t react but I can see George holding his arm tightly. While I laugh at George, I forgot June was there. She already walked out the door so she didn’t notice anything until she realized we weren’t walking behind her. George wanted to come as I drive her home because now they are sort of friends now. 

Once we drop her off at home, we stop at the highschool we grew up in, for old times sake. 

It's now midnight and the doors are unlocked, I have to convince George to enter the school, he thinks we are going to get arrested. I have a plan so I grab his arm and start running towards the corner hallway, where we first talked, when we both had broken wrists, when George looked completely dumbfounded by me. 

George blushes at the sight, our first interaction bottled up into this place, we have come so far since then. Right now all the lights are off so I don’t see the person getting closer to us, someone else is here. Eventually I hear the footsteps over me and George babbling nostalgia, I once again clench his wrist, the wrist we both broke, to lead him away and out of the school. 

Once I reach the exit I enter the raining outside world, the raindrops pound against Georges hoodie as he looks at me then looks back down at his phone laughing, he is putting a song on, he holds down the volume up button, the sound floods my ears as I recognise the song, he's playing tongue tied. We are standing in the dark, drenched parking lot, staring at each other.

“Can I have this dance?” I ask him, I try to sound like I’m joking but I genuinely want it

“That's what the music is for” He responds as he grabs my hand, time fades away as we dance in the rain, carefree, letting go, happiness finally being achieved, for the first time in a while I feel comfortable in myself. 

The song ends, just for it to start over again, George had it on repeat, I never want this to end, and I want this song to repeat forever. The longer I let myself have this, the more anxious I get, what will it be like after, how will I bear with myself on the ride home? My worrying gets interrupted by realizing that George is still wearing my jacket, as he inches towards me, thunder pounding along to the music. I run my hands through his dripping hair before lowering them into a tight hug. I want George to know I enjoy him, enjoy this, love him, I want him to stay happy like this endlessly. He returns the hug, but tighter, holding me close, digging his head into my chest. There is no space for the rain to come between us, the lighting flashes against my eyes in the dark sky so I close them. The light shines through my eyelid so I bury my head into George's hair. 

We are currently interlocked with my face digged into his hair. I wrap my arms tighter around him, holding him closer as the music fades, the noise of thunder and rain pouring replaces the loud noise, just for the music to make another appearance. Visions of George flash through my head making me hold him as tight as I can, holding onto him like he's the only thing keeping me alive, and if I move away, I’ll die. 

GEORGES POV  
It feels like a scene from a movie, like the camera is circling us, inching closer to us, making him move closer to me, and slowly hold me tighter and tighter. His face is surrounded by my hair, I don’t know why I lead myself into this, I always end up getting hurt, I always get too attached, I never let go. Dream is holding me too intimately for my own good, it kills me that I will have to let go eventually. I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs, like running around town at 1am, like spending forever with him. This is why I can’t let myself say that I love him, I’ll let myself drown in his flirty jokes, and I’ll start to let myself believe he actually means them. 

He seems reluctant to, but he pulls away and grabs my hand, not my arm, not my wrist, my hand. My skin tingles where his arms were wrapped around me, I didn’t want them to move, but I want to know where this is going. He starts walking me to his car, but before I can open the passenger door, he's already dragged me past until the handle was out of reach. At this point, he's running, making me trip over myself noticing his white t-shirt has gone completely see through. The dark night sky is covered with lights and raindrops. The light fades away as he leads us away from the main part of the town. He leads me to a dark field as he lays down on his back, starting the stare at the stars whilst the storm rains on him. 

“What are you waiting for?” He asks, I don’t know, maybe you putting a little effort into making your feelings clear so I don’t lead myself into something that breaks me. 

I get down and lay down too close to him, but he doesn’t react by our arms touching, almost like he doesn’t feel the tension we share. 

The rain is now pouring onto my body, equally on my face and equally on my body, my phone is now dead so the music stopped, it's just me and Dream, distristractions, no nothing, completely defenseless on the grass. 

“That's the leo constellation” He whispers while turning his head towards me so I can hear him, instead of focusing on his words, all I can notice is his warm breath on my neck. 

“Clearly” I respond, rolling my eyes, trying to not sound affected by his company.

“What the hell George, I’m being nice” He laughs, pushing me, is this what nice is to him? Messing with my feelings, and drawing me in. What if this really is just pure nice, nothing more, what if he spontaneously goes stargazing in the rain with all of his friends?

I take my eyes off the stars to find Dream looking at me, not finding other constellations to mess with me with. I can’t keep thinking about him without falling too hard, and it will be too late.  
“Your sister seemed nice” I changed the subject.

“I bet you loved watching “Dream and George cute moments” because of her” Dream says, I can’t seem to understand what influence he has on me. 

“You didn’t fight her before turning it on, you pretty much wanted to watch it”

“No I-”

“It’s like you’re obsessed with me” I cut him off, and instantly regret it. I crossed the line, we just had a whole moment in the parking lot and I blew it. 

“What if I am?” I turn away from Dream at his response, I can’t do this right now, I know this is all fun and games but I find myself getting emotionally involved. 

“George?” He puts his hand on the shoulder facing the sky, pulling it to the grass so he can see me. 

“George you should have played Another Love instead of Tongue Tied”

“You’re such a dork” I say, standing up, the rain has lightened to a drizzle and the intensity of our high school parking lot has settled. I reach my hand out to help Dream up, instead of letting go of it once he is up, he positions it so he can walk alongside it, holding onto it. 

We walk side by side towards his car, our hands locked together.


	3. A Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: THIS CHAPTER HAS SELF HARM IN IT

GEORGES POV  
I wake up to Dream making breakfast in the apron he bought to look cool, I always hated it but he's obnoxious so he likes the attention. I exit the bedroom to Dream listening to Tongue Tied as flashbacks quickly flash past my brain, Dream is quietly humming to the music as his voice overflows the lyrics, he notices me and stops immediately, I wish he didn’t. 

Dream has to meet with his parents for the rest of the week, starting at noon today. I'm scared for him, he never acts like this, his spatula is shaky as he flips the pancakes. 

“Are you all packed?” I ask

“Yeah, I should probably be leaving right now if I want to get there in time” Dream sighs

“Okay, good luck” I open my arms for him to hug me, one last time before the week begins, he hugs me tight, and I miss him already. He grabs his suitcase and turns the door handle to exit our apartment, before he leaves he turns back around to me, looking mad at himself as he kisses me on the cheek, he quickly turns around and walks out the door, closing it behind him. 

I stand dumbfounded, as I find myself holding where he had kissed me, the feeling lingers on my skin where his lips had been, and I liked it. There is no possible way I could have feelings for him, was there?

DREAMS POV  
The real reason I never liked my parents wasn’t because I was going through a phase, or was rebellious, it was because they could never, and would never accept me. I always knew I wasn’t straight, and I was about to tell my parents about it before overhearing them being homophobic. I never told anyone anything, if my parents couldn’t accept me, then who would? Even the people I was close with, like Sapnap, only ever knew that I didn’t have a good relationship with them. My parents still don’t know the truth about me. 

I made up my mind about telling them, I have already moved out so even if they hate me, I won’t have to deal with constant discipline. 

June greets me as she lets me inside, I spend most of the time catching up with her, and filling her in about George, I facetime him so she can quickly say hi before we get called down to dinner, where I was about to tell everyone the truth. 

I pick at my food, not talking, head down, it is about 5pm as I finally blurt it out. 

GEORGES POV  
At around 5pm I feel a hard slap across my face, what happened at Dreams house? 

I call him, it goes straight to voicemail.

My texts stay on delivered.

I grow more and more anxious about what happened to him, who hit him? Why? And how could anyone bear to harm anyone like Dream? How could they sleep at night? My forehead gets damp and I try to calm myself, maybe June just hit him as a joke, but she can barely reach that high on his face. She could have been standing on something, I don’t know what to believe anymore. 

“Dream please text me”  
“Someone hit you”  
“What is happening”  
“Dream you need to talk to me”  
I am tired of being nice, he needs to respond now.  
“George can I call you” He finally replies

“Of course, please” 

I answer on the first ring

“WHAT THE HELL DREAM?”

“Something happene-”

“YEAH NO SHIT, YOU WEREN’T RESPONDING”

“Calm down”

“Tell me what happened then”

“Me and my parents got into a fight, I told them something they didn’t want to hear and my mom hit me, it's not that big of a deal.”

“THAT IS A HUGE DEAL, DO THEY HIT JUNE?”

“No” Dream sighs

“Was June there? Why did they hit you?”

“I don’t want to say”

“I deserve to know”

“George stop it”

“No Dream, tell me” 

“George I-”

“Now”

“They are homophobic”

“Why did they hit you then?”

“George...”

“Oh” 

“Can we talk about this?”

“Dream the parking lot-”

“I have to go George” 

I start hyperventilating, I have a chance with Dream. I start shivering, trembling, barely being able to open my window for fresh air. The air feels intoxicated as I can’t breathe, even having a slight chance with Dream has me obsessing. The way he just came out to say it after everything we have been through recently, hopefully means something. 

It's been two days since I last talked to Dream, it's getting late and I stay awake, longing for Dream, tossing and turning in my bed sheets trying to break my focus from Dream. I tightly clench my forearm, feeling a cut, I expect a text from dream saying he's sorry, and that he just scratched his arm on something. No text. I look at my arm to see if it is bleeding when I find another cut slowly appearing right on top of the other one. Dream needs to stop being clumsy. 

Another one appears, all the cuts match up, one slightly on top of the other. It stings, as I bite my lip to try to ease the pain. I open my phone to text Dream, not being able to type, with my arm getting constantly drenched with blood, my white bed sheets are already stained. Overwhelmed with trying to find a bandaid, texting dream, and the pain of constantly being cut open, each cut feels deeper as I realize that this isn't an accident. 

What made Dream do this? His arm is numb as I hold a rag over it, the bleeding is dying, the rag a deep red, the pain eases and the cutting stops. I rush to the call button. 

“George I’m so sorry, being linked isn’t normal so I just forgot, I had a lot going on and never meant to hurt you, I don’t know what to say”

“This isn’t about me” 

“George you weren’t supposed to know, nobody was” 

“Now I do, you need to come home. Now.” 

“I can’t just leave-”

“Dream your parents don’t accept you, and you clearly aren’t happy there so come home.” 

“My parents won’t let me, they said they wanted to talk to me tomorrow” 

“You are a grown man, they don’t own you, and I need to talk to you tomorrow too”

“You’re right, I’m leaving”

“Drive safe” I say before ending the call, I need to talk to Dream and not over call, I need to see his reaction and be able to make eye contact. 

The couple of hours it takes for him to get home kill me, what do I say to him? Do I spill everything? Do I just lecture him over the cuts? Do I sit down and talk to him about why he decided to cut himself? 

I hear him unlock the door, the door swings open as he steps inside, he looks guilty. I run to grab him, and close the door behind him, I tightly hold him digging my hands into his back, letting myself fall. I don’t want him to leave ever again, I want him to stay here, wrapped in my arms. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again” I order while getting him a glass of water

“Yeah, I need to talk to you”

“No shit” I say, passing him the water. 

He takes a long sip of his water before continuing “Can we just forget about tonight?”

“About you forgetting about me? And you hurting yourself? Yeah no. Dream I want to talk to you about what drew you into this mess, what made you believe you deserved to be in pain” 

“You already know, my parents”

“And you didn’t think once about how I feel about you? After the parking lot thing you should have known I care, unless that felt platonic to you, because it sure didn’t to me” I’ve said too much, but it feels good to get some of it out, even if it is leaving out a couple key details, like the fact that I have full blown feelings for him. “You forgot about the fact that we are linked and me in general, so tell me Dream, what was the parking lot to you?” My tone changed, I try to sound tough and intimidating, he needs to know I’m being serious and not just joking about this. 

“George, I was at a low point of my life” His words cut through me, they hurt, I tried proving them wrong, relying on memories to feed my mind, to try and deny it. 

“So when you kissed me on the cheek, that was because you were sad?” I question, on the verge of sobbing, I want to go home, but I’m standing in my house, I don’t feel safe around Dream anymore, after everything, he doesn’t show a slice of emotion. 

“I don’t know what that was about, I’m still trying to figure that part out.” Even a kiss wasn’t clear to him. 

“I don’t know what to say, after everything, you feel nothing?” 

“Nothing” 

I have to get out of here. I feel my face burning up and my head lightening. He doesn’t care, he feels nothing. Nothing. I break, my tears start pouring, by now I’ve passed Dream to the door, he can’t see it. 

I left the apartment building and got in my car, I don’t know where I’ll let myself drive, anywhere but here. I turn on the radio just for Tongue Tied to start playing, my tears rush faster as I quickly turn it off. I’m just wasting his time at this point, the parking lot, the stargazing, all a waste of time. 

I find myself driving to a specific place, our old high school. It's 5am. I stand there, I remember the way his face felt buried in my hair, instead it's dry outside, not a source of water to be seen. I long for the warmth of his hug, I feel him, did Dream follow me? My shoulders lift, and I turn around and find nobody there. 

I go back into my car, looking out onto the parking lot that once held me and Dream, doing what I thought was something more than being nice. A waste. 

I drive, away, far away, I can’t touture myself by being around Dream, it’s painful watching something you want so bad to just pass you, I fucking loved him. 

I grab onto my tire tightly, feeling betrayed, and the hard part is, I can’t blame him, it’s not like I can blame him for not having feelings for me. Such a waste. 

I’m not good enough for Dream, look at me, I’m a mess, the one thing I was relying on was him, the one thing I could go back to, the one thing I never regretted. Wasted. 

My car stops for a stop light, the traffic surrounding me, and the honking of cars flood my ears the way Tongue Tied once did. I hear a noise coming from behind my car, I turn around to find another car hit onto it. You’ve got to be kidding. I reach for my phone to call 911 but I can't, I can't move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter lol you'll see

DREAMS POV  
George is in the hospital, he blacked out after the crash. Room 221B. He is in a hospital bed, I sit on the couch on the side, I’m stressing out because when he wakes up, I know he won’t be happy to see me, and it's all my fault. 

The truth is, I obviously felt the same way as he did, I got cold feet, there is no excuse, I heard him crying as he ran out the door, I blew it, and there's no going back, he probably hates me. 

George laid there, as I went to go sit on his hospital bed. He blinks his eyes open to me smiling down at him. He quickly turns his head the other way. I put my hand on his cheek turning him back to look at me. 

“George don’t worry about us, about me, please just let me help you, do you want a water or something” 

“I can’t not worry, I’m embarrassed, how do you not understand that?” 

“I know, but what I’m worried about right now is that you are okay, so bear with me, I’ll fill you in on everything later” 

“What's there to fill in”

“Please just trust me” He has every right not to, I broke that trust.

“I can’t do that anymore”

“Let me get you a water, please, I owe you at least a water” 

“Fine” 

I let his nurse know he is awake, I also got him a water before entering his room to him standing up and telling me he’s allowed to go home. I will finally be able to talk to him. Apparently it was all out of shock, and that's why it didn’t affect me. 

The car ride home felt like hours, he was looking out his window, I feel invisible now that he doesn’t notice me, I always needed validation from him. 

We enter the apartment silently, he seems shaky while he looks at me, of course I saw him because I couldn’t keep my eyes off George. 

“Can we sit down, and talk about this, I haven’t been holding my half up lately,” I ask, breaking the silence.

“Dream I really don’-” 

“What are we going to do then? We need to stay close whether we like it or not, and you can’t just move out, it's not that easy, let alone what June would say.” I cut him off.

“Okay, fine, but this time you have to tell me everything” He demands while pulling a seat out from under the table to sit in it, I light a candle. 

I sit down. “I don’t know where to start, I screwed up”

“About what exactly?” He chokes on his water. 

“I don’t know” The cold feet “I lied to you” Just say it “I feel bad” 

“You talked to Sapnap didn’t you?”

“Why is this about Sapnap?” I don’t like where this is going. 

“He probably told you to say sorry, look I don’t need your pity, this thing, us, is a waste.” He actually snapped. 

“I haven’t talked to Sapnap in a while, I don’t know what you are talking about,” I adjust myself in my chair, rolling my thumbs, cracking my fingers, bouncing my foot on the floor. 

“I know when you lie” He’s right, I was lying, but I needed a Sapnap pep talk, he never guilt tripped me. 

“George, I can never say the things I really mean around you, I get nervous of what your response might be, my mind wanders to the worst outcome”

“You want to know the worst outcome? Me running away, sobbing over you, heartbroken.” 

“I’m so sorry” 

“You hurt me too much lately, my arm, yesterday, look I say we just start over, forget everything about each other and start from scratch.”

“I’m not forgetting about you”

“You have a lot recently” He muttered under his breath, this is the last straw, I’m tired of feeling like the bad guy. 

“You know what? This is all your fault, my parents wouldn’t have hated me if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have had to tell them. You are the reason I came into terms with myself, and dug myself into this mess, I don’t appreciate how fucking inconsiderate you have been, I grew up with my parents, bad people or not, they are memories I can’t erase. And what about June? Don’t you think I’m worried about her? She has to deal with like five more years of them and I’m stressed out enough, not having to worry about my feelings for you.” I cover my mouth, I said it.

“You said it was nothing, you said there was nothing there.” 

“Can you blame me?”

“Yes, yes I can, and I was thinking about how I couldn’t even be mad at you because I can’t control your feelings, now I have every right to be upset.”

“There's a reason I told them” I say quietly. 

“So you could hurt me, I know” 

“It was so I could date you, without them being confused, or send me judgmental looks, and I could post you on my social medias, I had a whole plan.” I confess.

“What changed that from happening?” 

“The fact that we get the same injuries, you weren’t supposed to know, this isn’t normal and it makes it hard.” 

“Well we can’t change that, so I guess we won’t work” 

“I guess” 

“It’s settled” George forces a smile before exiting the same door he left yesterday. He’s gone. It all happened so quickly.

I slam my bedroom room behind me, I lost my chance this time he knows the truth, this time, if he hates me, it's for me, and not the fake emotions I let out yesterday. I play Tongue Tied. All the feelings drained, we will never work. I stop thinking about it for a split second as I realize I'm crying, my shirt is just as wet as the night in the rain, but instead of raindrops, there are tears, pounding on my heart the way the rain once did. 

If this wasn’t bad enough, George decides to get hurt, I cry harder, no matter what, we will get a constant reminder of each other, through pain. The pain pauses before stinging myself again. It feels like I’m getting a shot, but with a bunch of little needles stabbing deep into my skin. It doesn’t hurt bad enough to warrant a physical reaction but I definitely notice it. By the time I look at the area George is currently hurting I notice two letters as the cuts, “I” and “S” a space between the two. Another one appears “T” with no space between the “S” and “T”. 

I look away from the message, I can;’t sit here as letters show up slowly, George is clearly trying to get through to me, because he is perfecting the letters. Once my arm stops hurting I’ll let myself look. 

The irritated skin spells out, “I still love you” in minecraft font. George texted me a picture of his tattoo that exists on his body, exactly where my letters are. 

GEORGES POV  
I enter our apartment to Dream pasing, I look up to him as he copies the parking lot, hugging me tightly, this time though, he kissed me.


End file.
